Forgetting to Breath
by avidmind
Summary: How do you know that you'r in love?" Lucy asked nervously "It's when you look into someones eyes and you see eternity, your heart skipes a beat but you don't even care to notice. You forget to breath but some how you don't even feel it." He replied


**Forgetting to Breath**

For some Life is a series of accidents which amount to mountains of happiness. For Lucinda Drusilla Worth, life was a highly predictable patterned existence in which she was content but not precisely fulfilled. She awoke every morning just before dawn and flung her window open to soaked in some fresh air. After a few minutes Lucinda would slip out of her night gown and into considerably less comfortable morning attire. Clothed in a simple yet immaculate frock, Lucinda navigated the palace making her way through vast hallways, descending a countless amount of stairs until finally arriving at her most beloved destinations in the entire castle. The Library.

It was here where Lucy, as her friends called her, felt the most comfortable. While others complained of poor lighting and musty air, Lucy supremely relished every moment which she had the pleasure of spending in her sanctuary. Now ordinarily it would be fair to assume that Lucinda was your average, poor misunderstood damsel who loved books simply because they provided an escape from the harsh world in which she had the misfortune of living. However as the royal tutor's daughter, Lucinda's mind had been cultivated on books of science, philosophy and history. Her father, the late Sir Darrel Worth, had refused to allow his only daughter to indulge in fanciful fictional tales which in his opinion only filled the mind with nonsensical notions yet did nothing to develop any logical and critical thinking. Having such an upbringing, it was no surprise that Lucy had not read above three novels in her entire life.

The girl's time in the library would generally last for hours, right until the moment which she was obliged to join the royal family at the breakfast table. While she was not a relation of the family or even a member of the Nobless, her late father's position had allowed her to grow up alongside the Prince and his two sisters. The queen being the kind affable woman that she was had never seemed to mind Lucy's presence. So after a five course breakfast, the two princesses, who were four years younger than Lucinda, would retire to the school room to receive their daily lessons while Lucy on the other hand was free to spend the day as she pleased. As a child Lucinda's time had been divided between lessons with her father and running about the country side with the Prince. Now that she was a young Lady of Nineteen If she didn't choose to retire back to the Library she would usually send her time assisting the queen with any tasks which could not be relegated to the servants.

On This particular morning, Lucinda had woken up feeling no different than she did on any other morning. She had performed her routine right down to a tee and was in the library reading what she believed to be a most fascinating history of Illonia. In fact she was so engrossed in Mr. Roderick's very thorough account of the Hamish wars that she didn't hear the door creaking as someone entered the room. Even the squeaking of boots as the blundered across the floor were not enough to capture girl's attention. It was only when she heard a thunderous crash that the trance was broken. Lucy instantly let out a shriek of terror, jumped out of her chair, and turned to face her assailant. But once she was face to face with the interloper, the frightened look in her eyes turned at fist to wide-eyed shock and then fiery indignation. Much to her char grin, Lucy's scowl was met with one of the sunniest smile she'd ever beheld.

"Prince Roland!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you would—you startled me!"

At this the prince burst into laughter. It was a rich even laugh, which on numerous occasions had managed to mettle even the hardest of hearts. Lucy, who was by no stretch "hardened", found her anger abating. Even so, a frown was still firmly planted on her face.

Seeing that he had injured his friend's sensibilities, Roland placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and peered down at her with the gentlest of looks. "I'm dreadfully sorry that I scared you Lucy, but it was just so tempting. You should see yourself when you read. Any way I just came to tell you that mother would like to see you in her withdrawing room, well not just you, Samantha and Marianna as well."

Much Like his laugh everything about the Prince was gentle yet commanding all at once. The fair Skinned, Flaxen haired, blue eyed prince, was celebrated as the most handsome man in the Kingdom by every maiden and as the highest matrimonial prize by their mothers. His easy manner recommended him as the best master to all who served him and as a most charming fellow to all who had the pleasure of knowing him. Being thus apologized to, (and by such a man) Lucy was hard pressed to find any reason not to forgive him.

With a smile she said: "All is forgiven but I assure you next time I might be forced to bash your head in with this book."

Roland grinned widely. "My dear girl" He began in mock horror. "It is very unbecoming of a young girl to read such horridly educational books. To proceed to strike people with them would be ruinous! Why a girl like that would only attract the attentions of men of a most reprehensible character!"

Lucinda let out a giggle. "It is very presumptuous to assume that such an overly educated girl would even want to marry."

"Well don't let Mama or Mrs. Partridge hear such talk from you Lucy" Roland replied in a slightly grave tone.

"Oh I was just funning Rolly." She said affectionately. "In any case why dose the Queen wish to see me."

Taking her by the hand and leading her out the room he said, "Well I have no idea but if we keep her waiting any longer Mama will spend an hour scolding us and forget why she summoned us in the first place."

"Oh Lucy, Roland, It's so nice of you to decide to join us" The queen said with mild annoyance. It seemed that both princesses and their governess were already present.

Lucy lowered her head sheepishly. "Sorry Madame. It was my fault. Roland had to come all the way to the library to fetch me."

"Nonsense Lucy ! Everyone is perfectly aware that Roland is incapable of expediency. I'm sure he lumbered all the way there." The queen let out a sigh. " Much like his father… You know he was even late on our wedding day. After an hour and half of waiting I was reduced to a pile of tears. My mother was trying to convince me that the Prince had not jilted me, but I couldn't believe a word she said. I thought that—"

"Mother sorry to interrupt but why exactly did you summon us."

"Oh right! I called you all today because of this year's spring ball. Now don't all give me that look! I know that the spring Ball isn't exactly a novelty but the this year I'm expecting some very important company to attend. Aside from our own dignitaries, King Horatio of Sanford is expected.

"Now Samantha and Marianna, you're both in your fifteenth year and therefore old enough to attend a public ball."

Both girls giggled demurely at this.

"You will go to Mrs. Jessup and have new gowns made. Lucy you will join the girls at the dress makers." Queen Edith now turned her attention to the primly dressed governess. "Now Mrs. Partridge, although I do not doubt that you have trained the girls well, I expect that you will spend the next two weeks brushing up on social etiquette and the like."

"As you please your majesty." Mrs. Partridge said dipping into an exaggerated curtsy.

With a nod, the queen dismissed the schoolroom party. Assuming that it was her cue to exit, Lucinda turned to leave.

"Wait Lucy! I would like you to stay as a sort of witness to what I'm about to impart to Roland."

"As you both know there has been an alliance between Sanford and Illonia for nearly two centuries. As the crown prince of Illonia It is your chief responsibility to ensure that relations between our two nations remain amicable Roland."

The prince nodded. "I suppose you mean that I should strike up a friendship with the king."

"That is precisely what I wish. To ensure that the plan was carried out I invited King Horatio to stay with us after the ball."

With the most approving smile Roland replied "That was very wise of you Mother."

"Yes I suppose it was. In any event that was all I wished to say to you my boy. You are free to go"

"Yes mama." Roland said as he sauntered out of the room.

Turning to Lucinda The queen cast one of her gravest looks."Now Lucy I'm relying on you to be my ally in this matter. Roland can be forgetful so please keep your eye on him and remind him of my words when necessary." She paused and eyed the girl intently. "Oh out with it child. By the look on your face I know that there's a burning question which you're just dying to ask."

Lucy hesitated. "Well…I ...um, I supposed that it is impertinent but I was wondering um.... what sort of a man is he?... king Ho--Horatio I mean?"

The queen's face scrunched in confusion. "Well you're as curious as your father was! By the by I don't exactly know much about him, I've only met his father once, but I do believe that he isn't much older than Roland."

The mono syllabic reply of "Oh" was all the Lucy could supply in response. As she made her way to the dress makers, all thoughts of the King were over ridden by a dread of the up coming ball. While other maidens were thrown into transports about the affair, Lucy would have rather spent her evening reading. So it was with a heavy heart that she crossed the court yard and entered to Mrs. Jessup's wok shop.

**AN: I don't know if I should continue so any feed back would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
